


Time With Grandsire

by ladydragon76



Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Prompt = Adult!Foundling! Twins first time alone with Grandsire Icestorm.





	Time With Grandsire

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Foundlings, Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Characters:** Sunstreaker/Sideswipe, IceStorm  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from one of my Jabber Bug Patrons. <3

"Bitlets!" IceStorm cried joyously and threw himself at Sideswipe as soon as the door was wide enough to admit him.

Sunstreaker found it impossible to keep a straight face as his twin had the stuffing hugged out of it. "Hello, grandsire," he said, also finding it impossible to keep the mech at arm's length. It was like kicking a particularly odd but happy puppy, and Sunstreaker just wasn't that sparkless. He did, however, brace himself as Sideswipe was released.

"Sunshine!"

Yes, his odd grandpa even got away with that, though Sunstreaker did glare over flicking, fluttering wings at his twin who mouthed 'Sunshine' back at him.

"What brings you by, IceStorm?" Sideswipe said and dug out some of his special goodies.

"I wanted to see you." IceStorm purred and kept one arm around Sunstreaker as he shoved a treat from the nearby bowl into his mouth. "Sometimes it doesn't feel quite real, and I wanted to check and make sure I wasn't dreaming it up. Is it alright that I visit?"

The bond echoed a fuzzy, aching feeling, and Sunstreaker beat Sideswipe in saying, "Always. Any time you want."

"Yeah. Anytime, grandpa," Sideswipe agreed and snuggled into IceStorm's other side.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
